roleplayingisfunfandomcom-20200214-history
Mayura Shizuki
This character is created by user Mayura Shizuki Mayura Shizuki (繭ら しずき, Mayũra Siyukĩ ) is a midfielder, goal keeper of Inazuma Japan and Raimon, later a foward of Tenmas, defender of El Dorado team 3 and midfielder of Chrono Storm. She's a libero of Shinsei Inazuma Japan. Profile "A childish girl with astonishing soccer skills." ''Inazuma Eleven Season 3'' "A player that can move freely upon the field without being noticed by the opponents. Inazuma Japan and the world first junior captain!" ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' "The hidden member of 'Inazuma Japan, the foward that can play at any position on the field." ''Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone'' "A saka baka came from 10 and 200 years more from the past! She's here to protect soccer by fated!" '' ''Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball senki The movie "The return of a saka baka." Background She's from 200 years in the past, the time when demon still exist. It was shown in her flash back that she was abandoned by everyone just because she's not a human. However after being raised by Death, she became a Shinigami, the mission was to capture dangerous lost souls that has become evil called "Hallo". As she also found out the truth about her past, she knows that her mother loves her in anyway she only dead to protected her, so does her brother and sister. But because of she haven't firgure who is her father, and she stated that he hated her, so she had a hard time talking about her family, as well as about herself. She never intends to use her Keshin because she doesn't wat anyone to freak out because of her power. So instead, she use fake Keshins. Appearance Mayura has dark navyish-violet colored hair, just like Shuu.Her eyes were shown to be golden in season 3, but later they turned to dark blue with moon shapes in them.She has an average height with white pale skin. She wears a red, striped t-shirt with a thick brown jacket, pale pink sport trousers and sneakers with skulls on them in Season 3, she sometimes wears a hat with lightning on it. In Chorno Stone, she wears Raimon's jacket during her first appearance in episode 1. Miximax with Fei When mixi max with Fei, she has light green bunny hair and kinda look like Fei's. Her eyes also turns green. And it was mention by Tenma that Mayura and Fei look identical. Miximax with King Arthur When miximax with King Arthur, her hair turns blond and they grew longer and pointy like tentacles as her eyes turns metallic blue like Tenma. She has some sort of silver ribbon or a crown on her head, shapes like a blossom on the left. Miximax with Saryuu She looks the same as miximax with King Arthur, but her hair turns white and her eyes are now dark violet. Personality In season 3, it was shown that she didn't really interested in soccer because she was a bladder. However, not so long after joining the Raimons, she became mostly cheerful, passionated, and also very funny. When it comes to soccer, she always look so happy while kicking the ball. Her friend tried to convince her to come back to beyblade, so she asked them to ocme and see her play, then they can say whatever they want. And it seems that they have changed their mind. Seing her so happy makes them realized that she really love soccer. She has another character that she named Yuhi, which is a whole different personality of her. All the hatred and despite from her youth created Yuhi. She's a full demon, very powerfull and also pure evil. Mayura always tried to hide her. But it appears that Yuhi only do that because she wants to protect Mayura, or such as herself and she only appears when Mayura can't control herself anymore. But of course, her manner and attitude aren't so good. However, no one can resist the truth in the words that she's saying. And truth hurts. She prefers to call everyone by nicknames, if she hates someone, she won't bother think of a nick name for them, and she rarely mean -"san" as a respect way to call people, and use that for people she hates instead, but of course they never notice that meaning. Plot Inazuma Eleven Season 3 Mayura made her first appearance in episode 70. She was on her mission to hunt down a dangerous Hallow, however, she didn't open Meidou Zangetsuha to teleport to the right place at the right time, and she ends up falling down near Raimon soccer field, where Endou and Someoka are talking. And was surprised when Endou called her "Maya", which right then she had a flash back of her last life, leaving Endou and promise that one day he'll return to Raimon. Mayura silent for a while, and suddenly she feels the hallow and decided to run after it, while turning back and said to Endou that they'll meet again. As she was running, she bump into Kazemaru while he was wondering around and shocked him as he though she was Maya as well. But right as Mayura about to she's not Maya, the hallow appears, and attack them and corner. Luckily Mayura saw a soccer ball and pass it to Kazemaru with saying: "Use your soccer skill and shoot it!" which he nod with a panic look and shoot the ball at the hallow head and make it explode. Mayura then smile and told him he did a good job, which later she walks with him back to Raimon and tell him everything about her. At first, he didn't believe that Maya was dead, but Mayura serious face convinced him. She then say g'bye as they arrived at Raimon, and answer that they will meet each other again as he asked. The next day, she was a new student in Raimon as she was a transfer student from Shoujou Musical and Art Academy, and she was spoted by Endou watching them practice, which right then everyone in the team was shocked. And as Mayura was about to explain, coach Kudou came. Endou and the others right then beg him to let her join them. At first he wasn't sure and wanted to test her. But she replied no need because she's not attend to join them, which surprised them again since she also said she has no skill or technique about soccer, and also said that's she's a Bladder. Endou was shocked as she replied like that, but coach Kudou then said she's welcome to join the team. She stare with a doubt look, because she knows he's not an easy going person, and he won't let a newbie join that easily, therefor she said she'll think about it. In the evening, while they was watching to see who'll play against them, she nod the door and tell them she wants to join, which they all happy and welcome her. And along with the others, she faced many challanges, but also proved that she's still carry that astonishing soccer skill, that was rightful Maya next life should have. She also learned to love soccer, one by one, soon she has a special feeling for soccer that she can't deny. She surprised Coach Hitomiko when she brought a team Neo Japan, that everyone who weren't called during the formation of Inazuma Japan thought she was Maya again. However, when the match is over, she was seen talking to Arata about his hissatsu, which's similar to her Meidou Zangetsuha, as well as he reminds her about their first met when Maya was still a life. She then declare that Maya is still alife, as the others heard that, she smile and said he's still there, in everyone's heart. She fought along Mamoru and the others side and faced many challenges and seems to be great help to Mamoru, like she follows him to help Orpheus, or help The Kingdom from the darkness of Garshield Bayhan. She also learn Arrow Boost and pass it to Mamoru and the others to score the final goal against Rococo. She is seen graduating from Raimon like the others, and seems like she and rest of Raimon were all crying because they were about to go their separate ways. In Episode 127, they had one last graduation match with each other, which ended in neither group scoring a goal. Then all of them listened to Endou's last speech, and promised that they'll keep on playing soccer from Endou's words "Saka ya rous ze!" to which everyone happily agreed on. Inauma Eleven GO It appears after the graduation match, she time jump with her friends as beybladder since she has a battle, but she accidently opened to the future, which is 10 years later from the match, and was very surprised that she couldn't catch up with her friends while they were running to catch another timeline. She stopped right in front Raimon Junior High. As she was walking in, she saw Tsurugi with his team are fighting with the Raimons. She couldn't stand seeing everyone in the Raimons. After the match ended, she kicked a soccer ball at Tsurugi's face, and yelled at him.Shindou seem suprised to see her, as he called her: onee-chan. But as always, she can't create time paradox, so she left, leaving tenma wondering who was she until he met Endou, who told all of the Raimons about her. Inazuma Eleven GO Chorno Stone Mayura seems to locate the wrong timeline that she needs to be and landed right above on Tenma as he was standing and wondering what happened to the raimon soccer club room. Tenma was really happy to see her, as she surprised that he still remember her.He then drag her to see the members, and she seems shocked when Shindou doesn't remeber who she was. Later, when Alpha used move mode with Tenma, which brought her along with them, but she couldn't be able to move or do anything to help Tenma because it will mess up time paradox. Fei Rune came to save Tenma from the finishing shot, stating that soccer is necessary, which is agreed by Mayura as now she can talk.Then, alongside Fei and the Tenmas team, she played against Protocol Omega. When Wonderbot arrived, while Tenma became baffled as to why there was a talking bear and Raimon's caravan, Mayura seems pretty normal while seeing him as she was smiling. (in completed) Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy (in completed) Hissatsu * SH Arrow Boost *'OF Aggressive Beat' *'SH Bouncer Rabbit' *'SH Bakunetsu Screw' * OF '''Dance of death *SH Excalibur' * 'SH En ternal Death *OF Fuujin no Mai' *'GK God Hand' *'SH Kodai no Kiba' *'GK Ijigen The Hand' *'SH Megaton Head' *'SH Meidou Zangetsuha *SH Odin Sword' *'OF Olympus Harmony' *'SH Ouja no Kiba' *'SH Twin Beat (with Fei Rune) *OF' Trippuu Dash (' Shippuu Dash' revolution) *'SH' Wild Fangs *'DF Wonder Trap' Keshin Inazuma Eleven Season 3 *'KH' Tsuki No Gaadian - Spinel *'KH' Taiyou No Gaadian - Kiko Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *'KH' Tsuki No Gaadian - Spinel *'KH' Taiyou No Gaadian - Kiko *'KH' Akuma No Hitogoroshi - Kuro Ibo Uchi ~Yuu Keshin Armed Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *'KHA Tsuki No Gaadian - Spinel *KHA' Taiyou No Gaadian - Kiko *'KHA' Akuma No Hitogoroshi - Kuro Ibo Uchi ~Yuu Miximax Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *'MIMAX' Fei Lune *'MIMAX' King Arthur *'MIMAX Saryuu Evan Best Miximax *MIMAX' Fei Lune **'SK Crusher' *'MIMAXSaryuu Evan **SK Keshin Hunter ' Relationships *'Izaya''' (Mother) *'Byakuya '(Big brother) *'Damian '(Younger brother) *'Kanna '(younger sister) *'Shindou Takuto '(sworn brother) *'Fei Lune' (Gemini) *'Saryuu Evan' (Best friend) *'Kazemaru Ichirouta' ("servant") Quotes Inazuma Eleven Season 3 "Soccer is... '' ''unnecessary? You're wrong! Soccer is necessary!"''' "Are you playing real soccer Roniejo? Are is that just some kinda stupid game that Garshiled make you play?! Answer me!!!!" - Mayura frowned anggressively and yelled at Roniejo in during their match with The Kingdom. '' ''"Not really a demon; not really human. I'm not either. That's all. There was no place for me, so I had find one myself. And then I realized. I had a place, but I was the only one in it. I didn't know any other way to live. Until... soccer came into my life... It was just a moment... then I realized... I ... love soccer... Soccer... make me feel belongs,my last life did created a path for me...I'm very thankful... "- To Fidio when they're talking. '' ''"Put on shirtsssssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" - To everyone in Raimon when she went to the dressing room. "Mina~! Sakka yarous ze~!!" "I just don't ''like giving up. There's a difference!" - To Rococo'' "I will go very far for my friends... because.... I never had any friends...." Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone "I'll never give up! As long as we're still playing soccer! As long as soccer still exist!" - To Alpha "Haii! Mina! Sakka mamorate! Sekaii mamorate! Mamoru mamorate!" - To Shindou, Alpha, Beta and Gamma in the match between El Dorado Team 2 with Giru "Humans are more arrogant and greedy than any other living creature, and I'm part human too, YOU are part of human, too! In fact... YOU ARE A HUMAN! Which is why I refuse to give up! On top of that, when a human has someone he's gotta protect, his power grows exponentially!" - To Saryuu in the match between El Dorado Team 3 with Garu "How much longer can we lie Saru...? " - telepath with Saryuu "Kokoro connected... ne Fei?" - to her reflection which is Fei's reflection instead when she was in the Inazuma TM Caravan with the other Raimons ''after Fei left. ''"I'm... a sakka bakka?... YEA~! I'm a SAKKA BAKKA!!!" -big smile to Saryuu when Ragnarok is over "We'll meet again! As long as there's still soccer!" - To Saryuu '' ''"Cheesu mina~ <3" '' Inazuma Elevn GO Galaxy ''"Chosen? Me?" - point at her face when she was chosen by '' ''Kuroiwa Ryuusei to be a member of ''[http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Shinsei_Inazuma_Japan_%28Galaxy%29 ''Shinsei Inazuma Japan] "Wait... You look familiar... are you...Hmmm... Kageyama Reiji? " Mayura talking to 'Kuroiwa Ryuusei' as he replied with a misterious smile and rub her head a misterious way. "Urg... Shin-chan..." Mayura palmed face as she saw Shnidou crying, later she frown with a scary look. "HMPH! Just you wait and see Teikoku!...." -crumb her hand into a fist, stand up from the bench and glare at Kidou "What are you up to... ?" "Awwww...... My head is being torturing again..." -as she watching Shindou and Ibuki fight. "KNOCK IT OFF BOTH OF YOU!" -frown aggressively which make them stop. "Aliens?!" -sweat drop Triva *As a shinigami, her code name is MAYU (繭) means "cocoon" which reference to her Keshin: Kuro Ibo Uchi ~Yuu means "Black moth". Also her name Mayura ( 繭ら) means comming out from a cocoon is a pun for her Keshin as well *She's carefree, naive but also can be very serious when it comes to her friends *Mayura was a Bladder before join Raimon *She loves soccer as much as Endou Mamoru *She has Fei's and Tenma's voice mix together *She was the first character who can use 2 Keshin at a time.